smashbroscrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon
__TOC__ General Captain Falcon (Japanese: キャプテン・ファルコン Kyaputen Farukon, full name Douglas Jay Falcon) is the main playable racer from the F-Zero series of futuristic Nintendo racing games and is the iconic "mascot" of the franchise. He was featured as a playable character in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His voice actor in all three games is Ryo Horikawa (who is well-known for providing the original voice of Vegeta in all Dragon Ball media). Changes from Brawl to Crusade Captain Falcon has received nerfs,' '''and buffs from Brawl to Crusade. His bounce effect on Raptor Boost from Brawl is gone, making it almost as risky as Melee apart from the fact that it can ledge-sweetspot its a powerful combo tool at lower percents. C. Falcon has received a significant buff to his air-to-ground game thanks to increased shield stun and shorter landing lag. He has an easier time killing and comboing his opponents than in Brawl, due to the more hitstun. His D-throw is his Melee Down Throw and has a lot of combo potental out of it. Cosmetic-wise, Captain Falcon is a lot like his Smash Wii U design. Attributes In version 9.1.1, Captain Falcon This is a Fast -Punish Heavy Cannon of a Character, his high speed neutralizes most disadvantages he has with Projectile based attacks his massive hitboxes allows him to deal with many types of opponents, including ones who rely on slow paced projectile zoning. However, his easily interrupted recovery limit C. Falcon's defensive ability, allowing characters with swift attacks to overcome him. C. Falcon hits with a lot of power, but he is also easily punishable when his attacks miss, making him a high-risk, high-reward fighter. Captain Falcon is known for his speed and kill power. Captain Falcon is a heavy character with great vertical endurance due his very quick fast falling speed. He has strong attacks, and has one of the fastest running speeds in crusade. However, though his speed is useful, his dash has low traction due to Crusade's physics. His attacks mostly consist of kicks and punches, including the famed Falcon Punch, which is one of the most powerful moves knockback wise in the game. However, it is a very situational move because it has a very slow start-up and high amount of ending lag. He has one of the fastest falling speeds in the game, but his air speed is one of the best in the game. In the end, Captain Falcon relies on his weight, survivability, power, decent range, and mobility to make up for his abysmal approaches, poor amount of disjointed hitboxes. He can KO and rack up damage quite easily when the opportunity presents itself through precisely executed combos and carefully set-up kill moves, such as the Knee of Justice. Captain Falcon's Normal Moves '''Combo' *Captain Falcon punches twice then knees the opponent, which is followed by a series of punches. The first two punches and the kick do 3% and 5% respectively, and the punches at the end do 1% each. A good jab-canceling move, the first hits can lead into a grab. Extremely fast, this is Captain Falcon's fastest attack at 3 frames of start-up. Dash Attack *Captain Falcon rams a shoulder into the opponent. Quick (hits on frame 7-16), but few reliable follow-ups, extreme unsafety on shields due lack of shieldstun and high ending lag means it's still an unsafe approach move. When the hit is successfully landed, it can lead into his neutral aerial, running up smash, or some other aerial combo. Does 9-12% damage. The attack, though short in duration, is at its strongest when it first comes out. Forward Tilt *Captain Falcon performs a Quick roundhouse kick. Above-average range. At higher damage percentages, this makes a good spacing move due to its knockback. Best used as a quick punisher. Can KO at very high damage percentages, though overwise fairly weak. Does 10% damage. Up Tilt *Captain Falcon performs an axe kick with good horizontal knockback. This move's hitbox stretches from above Falcon, giving it some anti-air properties, to dropping in front of him. Above average KO power with good range, with a disjoint slightly extending the range, though somewhat slow. It also moves Falcon forward a little. Inflicts 10-13% damage. Down Tilt *Captain Falcon does a sweep kick with vertical knockback, simlar to Melee's and has a very good range Inflicts 12% damage. Side Smash *Captain Falcon rears back and Lunges Forward an elbow making a fire effect on contact. Great knockback Does 19-26% damage. Up Smash *Captain Falcon kicks into the air twice. Good knockback for a up smash, especially for a multi-hit up smash. This is one of Falcon's best moves due to the good vertical range, power, damage output, its usefulness as a running up smash (due to Captain Falcon's very fast dash speed), and juggling ability. It has very poor horizontal reach, which can make it difficult to land on grounded opponents, but the horizontal disjoint makes the range better than it looks and using it during a dash can help with this problem. First kick does 8-12%, second hit does 11-15%. Total, 19-27% damage. This move can be followed by Falcon Diveor simply up aerial. Down Smash *Captain Falcon does a kick forward, then backward. Very high horizontal Knockback move Does 18% behind, 17% in the front Neutral Aerial *Captain Falcon kicks horizontally twice, first hit does 6%, then 6% damage, for 12% total damage if they both connect. weak knockback on the first hit but it links into the 2nd hit easily and the second hit launches at an slight upwards angle. decent knockback move overall Forward Aerial *Captain Falcon performs the "Knee Of Justice" where he Launches a knee forward. If sourspotted, it deals 3% with low knockback, but if sweetspotted, it deals 19% with extremely high knockback, making it an excellent horizontal finisher. Back Aerial *Captain Falcon performs a quick backhand. Has high knockback when sweetspotted, Deals up to 13%. sourspot does 9% Up Aerial *Captain Falcon kick flips with fast start-up and good all around range (though not directly below him). The attack does more horizontal knockback if hit at the tip but more vertical knockback if his body connects. Does 12% damage when sweetspotted. Down Aerial *Captain Falcon stomps downward. This is a meteor smash with above average power when his boots hit the target. When it connects on his body, it deals Spike effect, called the nipple spike, the knockback is surprisingly high for a non sweetspot. deals 16% and 18% on nipple spike (sweetspot) Forward Throw *Captain Falcon punches the enemy and sends them forward. Does 4% then 5% damage. Back Throw *Captain Falcon puts the enemy behind him and kicks. First 4% then 5%. Up Throw *Captain Captain holds the enemy up and knee's them upward. does 10% decent knockback move Down Throw *Captain Falcon slams the enemy directly onto the ground. decent knockback throw, does 7% damage. Ledge Attack *Captain Falcon gets up from the ledge and does a quick punch. for 5 % damage Captain Falcon's Special Moves Trivia *Falcon's voice actor being the voice for Vegeta is especially ironic here as Goku himself is playable. Notable Appearances *F-Zero (1991) *F-Zero X (1998) *F-Zero GX (2003) Gallery Category:Characters